


Emergency

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Things go wrong during the mud run





	1. Chapter 1

The sight of the finish line gave the Rangers hope. It was a long and miserable obstacle course, but Jack promptly crushed their dreams of getting hot showers. 

"I'll give you five minutes before martial arts class."

They started to trudge their way back to the building when Bridge stopped dead in his tracks, and stood spacing out. 

"Are you okay?" Sky asked worriedly. 

The green ranger gave a jolt, the question snapping him out of his thoughts. He gave a small, confused nod. He took a step forward and fell flat on his face.

"Call the medics" Sky jumped into action, rolling him onto his back and taking his pulse. Syd ran off to find the medics. 

"I don't get it." Jack said. "We've done harder courses. He's never had a problem before." 

"Check his hands Z." Sky demanded. She carefully wiped the mud off revealing a missing glove. "Looks like he's missing a boot as well. They must have gotten stuck in the mud. "She reported 

"Shit." Sky said, his calm demeanor vanishing. He threw a shield up around the green ranger, knocking Z back in his haste. 

"I still don't get it" Jack said worriedly. 

"He's overloaded. Picking up the energies of everyone in the vicinity." 

They looked around at the training grounds filled with students. It seemed like the entire academy was out on this nice day. 

The medics arrived and Sky dropped the shield for a second while they placed him on the gurney and whisked him off to the infirmary.

\--------------------------  
After an eternity, Kat let him drop the shield. 

"He's going to be okay." She announced. Everyone exhaled a collective sigh of relief. The small room was packed with the Rangers as they waited for their friend to recover. 

Bridge slowly started to come around. He suddenly dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"I can't believe I'm failing science. My parents are going to kill me." 

The Rangers shared a look. Jack was the one to say what they were thinking. 

"Uh, Bridge? You have the top science grades in academy history." 

It fell on deaf ears. Bridge Threw his head back against the pillow, eyes tearing up. 

"Why would he break up with me?" He wailed. 

"Shields up Sky." Kat said, checking the monitors. 

"Carson. What's your best subject?" 

He looked at her, confused. "Um, Sociology?" 

Sydney couldn't hold back a laugh. "You? Good at socialising? That's a good one Bridgey."

"Relationship status?" Kat asked.

He furrowed his brow and looked at Sky. "We share a bed." 

Sky let out an awkward chuckle. "Yeah. When you have nightmares, so I can shield you from the negative energy. That's all."

"Oh. That's a shame." 

Sky blushed as the girls giggled.

Jack paid them no mind as he looked out the window. "There are people in the hallway. Could he be picking up their thoughts if they are feeling strongly enough?"

Kat rushed out into the hallway and shooed them away.

"Let's try it again. Shields up." She said to Sky. 

Bridge's eyes cleared and came into focus as he visibly relaxed. 

"Carson. What's your favorite subject?" 

"Science. Specifically, engineering." 

"Your relationship status?" 

"Never been in one. And no offense Kat, you're a little too old for me" he chuckled. "What is with these weird questions?"

"You were picking up other people's thoughts. Boom is working on making a new pair of gloves for you, but he's having trouble finding the anti-ESP microfibers. Someone used the last of them in an expirament." 

He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. It was an important expirament though." 

"Let me guess. It involved toast." Kat said sarcastically.

"No. But it did involve the toaster." 

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. 

"He's back"


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky thinks

The Rangers were playing light ball while Sky sat down on the couch, reading the manual.

Rather, he was trying to read the manual. His mind kept drifting to what Bridge had said the day before.

That's a shame. 

Did he truly think that, or was it someone else's thought? Bridge was present enough to remember that we shared a bed, so maybe. 

And what if he did? What if Bridge really did think that it was a shame that Sky wasn't his boyfriend? 

He humored the thought. He hadn't ever thought about dating before. What would he even look for in a significant other? 

He seriously put some thought into it. The person would have to be intelligent, understand that S.P.D. comes first, and be okay with his strict personality and unique abilities. 

Bridge fits all of those requirements. He mused.

Maybe.


End file.
